tu mi dulce sufrimiento
by IVY love u
Summary: Jessie es una chica de 16 años que esconde un secreto, sobrina del jardinero de la adinerada familia acosta, un matrimonio muy amable que la quieren como una hija, pero ellos ya tienen un hijo alan un año mayor que ha estado en un internado hasta hora y cuando regresa a la casa familiar y por una extraña razón empieza a odiar a Jessie que pasa cuando conce a la familia cullen


Tu… mi dulce sufrimiento

Jessie es una chica de 14 años sobrina del jardinero de la adinerada familia acosta, Carlos y Alma acosta un matrimonio muy amable que la quieren como una hija, pero ellos ya tienen un hijo un año mayor que Jessie que ha estado en un internado hasta hora y cuando regresa a la casa familiar y por una extraña razón empieza a odiar a Jessie

Cap 1

La fiesta

Entre a la cocina y me encontré con Carlos y con Alma platicando entre ellos corro alado de ellos dándoles un beso en la mejilla a cada uno

-buenas tardes Alma, buenas tardes Carlos- digo en tono cantarín mientras me siento en una silla alado de ellos

-como estas Jessie- me pregunta alma con una sonrisa y esa mirada dulce tan característica de ella

–muy bien alma, gracias ya sabes aquí esperando a que Austin pase por mí para ir a una fiesta le digo con una sonrisa mientras abrazo a Carlos. Ella me hace una mueca de desaprobación pero dice - llega antes de las 3 ok?- señalándome con su dedo

-ok, alma- le digo rodando los ojos, odio cuando se pone en ese plan. En ese momento entro mi tío

-Jessie, ya te dije que no le ruedes los ojos a la gente- dice con tono de reprimenda

-si tito- le digo con tono de niña pequeña y un puchero. En ese momento suenan el timbre y mi celular leo es Austin y Alma abre la puerta y veo a Michelle mi mejor amiga

-bey tito, alma y Carlos- les digo despidiéndome con la mano, corriendo hacia Michelle y salimos y cierro la puerta detrás de mí si dejar que salude a nadie de adentro

-te ves sexy- dijo Michelle mientras recorría con su mirada mi atuendo. Llevo unos jeans de cadera baja donde asoma una tanga color rosa chicle del mismo color que mis converse, una ajustada playera blanca con un beso en el pecho izquierdo y una chamarra corta de piel mis risos castaños hasta un poco debajo de la cintura color castaño oscuro con las puntas un tono más claro mi es de un moreno claro y mis ojos de un color negro maquillados para resaltar y que se vean más grandes ,y la verdad no me quejo de mi figura resultado de ir al gimnasio todos los días por 3 horas

-tu no te quedas atrás, mira que bien resalta tus ojos nena- le digo mientras caminamos al coche de Austin. Ella y yo somos todo lo contrario ella es rubia y de ojos azules hielo y demasiado palida con un flequillo tipo emo y tiene el cabello lacio hasta media espalda con rayos azules del mismo color que sus ojos y llevaba puesto un vestido azul del mismo tono y una chamarra negra y unas botas de tacón impresionantes. Ya adentro del coche veo a Austin fue mi novio por 5 meses pero me di cuenta de que solo lo veo como un amigo, es guapísimo y esta como quiere , tiene un cabello castaño y unos ojos azules impresionantes y un cuerpo que ni se diga ya que se que asa en el gimnasio 2 horas más que yo y eso ya es mucho, no sé por qué no lo puedo ver como más que un amigo y me entristece

-hola Austin, arranca que llegamos ya muy tarde - digo alegremente y algo la fiesta que organiza el hermano de Austin por fin lo conoceré espero que sea guapo

Tras un viaje en auto de 20 minutos llegamos a casa de Austin donde se haría la fiesta ya que sus padres no están, bajamos del auto y los que estaban afuera fumando, nos silbaron a Michelle y a mí , le guiñe el ojo a Michelle y ella sabe que significa que jugaremos con ellos un rato y Austin también así que solo rueda los ojos y dice-nos vemos luego chicas- y las dos lo ignoramos, mientras nos dirigimos hacia los chicos fumando, gracias a dios que me veo mayor ya que creo que ellos tiene 17 o así, nos paramos justo delante de ellos y le quito el cigarro a el más guapo de ojos verdes y cabello negro, vestido como motorero, y le doy una calada y cuando suelto el poco humo que queda le digo –hola guapo cómo te llamas-pregunto mientras le devuelvo su cigarro

-Iván y tu hermosa-me pregunta mientras me ofrece un cigarro de su cajetilla, yo lo tomo me lo pongo en la boca y saco mi Zippo con el símbolo de Harley Daidvidson y lo enciendo , le doy una calada y digo-gracias, me llamo Jessie y ella es mi amiga Michelle- digo señalando a mi amiga que aún sigue parada alado de mi sin hacer nada

-hola lindura-dice el de alado y le ofrece un cigarro a lo que ella niega y dice – oye Jessie, apúrate a fumar que Austin nos espera adentro para presentarnos a su hermano-dice nerviosa. Para ese momento yo ya me iba a acabar el cigarro le doy la última calda y lo tito al piso y Michelle lo pisa con su bota y me acerco a Iván y le susurro en el oído- nos vemos al rato en un lugar más privado no?- le mordisqueo el lóbulo de su oreja y me doy la vuelta con Michelle y nos vamos

Michelle me dice enojada –pero que te pasa- y yo muy tranquila le respondo – nado, Mitch tienes que relajarte más, ¿para eso vinimos no? – y ella solo me ve feo entramos y vamos a la barra donde pido tequila y después de la sal y el limón me lo tomo de un trago y Michelle solo me ve con incredulidad, después pido vodka con coca light y en ese momento llega Austin con un chico muy guapo alado de ellos son casi idénticos excepto que el más grande tiene los ojos verdes esmeralda y es más moreno y más alto

-hola Mitch, Jessie, vine a presentarles a mi hermano Alex- dice con una sonrisa. Yo solo le sonrió y le doy dos besos y digo- un gusto soy _Jessie pero dime Jess todos lo hacen- mientras Mitch lo ve como estúpida él dice –mucho gusto Jess y me da un beso- entonces veo que vea Mitch con cara de: ¿qué le pasa? Y yo le pego disimuladamente y ella dice –aaa si hola soy Mitch – aun embobada, él dice- mucho gusto- entonces oigo que lo llaman y dice – lo siento me tengo que ir-y se va.

De algo estoy segura EL, ALEX CASTRO VA A SER MIO


End file.
